User talk:Answerguy
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Answerguy! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Albert Michaels (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Brian Kurtz (Talk) 01:01, 7 April 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Naming conventions Just to let you know, we have particular naming conventions for characters based on reality. For characters following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, they're designated by "New Earth" followed in parenthesis, such as Kal-El (New Earth) or Bruce Wayne (New Earth). Thanks. -- SFH 23:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Multiverse I'm glad to see somebody adding so many Pre-Crisis characters to the database, but we have a convention about the Multiverse you should be aware of. To distinguish between the Pre-Crisis Multiverse and the 52, we spell them differently. For example, Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) is the original Golden Age character, and Richard Grayson (Earth-2) is the one who's only existed since Infinite Crisis. We do that so that it's easier to keep all of the characters straight. Keep up the good work, just a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Naming Conventions Okay. Thanks for all the heads up messages. But BOY do you guys have a lot of rules. Answerguy 03:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC)David Peattie ::Yeah, sorry about that. They're worthwhile, though. It can be difficult to keep track of a constantly in-flux multiverse, and over 70 years of comics history, but we do the best we can. There's a lot of freedom here to do a lot of things, it can just take a little bit of getting used to the guidelines that keep us together as a database. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but Billy's right. With over 20000 articles, they need to be named in a way that's consistent, if not correct. On that note, I see when you're putting "First Appearance" info in the Character Template field, sometimes they're close, but not quite right. You can see a list of the various comic titles on the database here. I know, more rules! The cool thing is, if it's a "Vol 1" issue, you can just put in "Batman #123" or whatever, and the field autmatically knows that means "Batman Vol1 1 123", which is nice. ::::Roygbiv666 00:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Sources Out of curiosity, where are you getting your information? Not that you have to cite, but I've been looking for Shrapnel's name for awhile, and haven't been able to find it anywhere. When did they reveal it? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) In Shrapnel's case, it came from BIRDS OF PREY #12. It's also reflected in Shrapnel's main Wikipedia article. As for the other entries I've been making: I have an Excel spreadsheet file going that lists every DCU super-villain of which I'm aware, including their real names and first appearances. I am presently working on gathering information for a comprehensive DCU villains website that will list all of these villains alphabetically, and provide not only their full origins, but also a complete index of their appearances, psychiatric profiles, and if I can, behind the scenes info culled from interviews with the writers who've created them and/or worked with them. In fact, the main reason I'm not currently listing powers or origins for them is because I haven't finished that part of the documentation yet and I don't want to have to type it all up twice...I'd rather just do it once and then copy-paste it here, later. However, my info gathering for this website is currently on hold because I'm unemployed and can't re-subscribe to the site that I've been using to help me index each villain's appearances. So in the meantime, I'm using the Internet to research another comics related project: a complete guide to all English-language comics ever published. I'm on the "D" section now, and I only take breaks from it to run errands or to enter a letter's worth at a time of villains to this Wiki. Answerguy 23:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC)David Peattie ::That's definitely respectable, cool. Thanks for getting back to me, by the way. You've certainly been working very dedicatedly, and it's good for us as a community to get an idea where your head is at. What are the other sites you go to? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, insofar as the DCU villains are concerned, one site that's been invaluable has been the Grand Comics Database, at least for seeing tidbits of info for Golden Age villains that I'd previously never heard of. For Silver Age and beyond I'm using my own voluminous collection...I've been collecting every DCU title steadily since 1976 and have quite a few Silver Age issues prior to then as well, though not yet a complete set. For Charlton and MLJ, though, I'm having to pick through other sources that I'd sooner not name at present...since I don't have any of those issues...and the same is true for the Golden Agers whose back issues aren't yet in public domain. I also have complete runs of all the Milestone titles. As for the English-language comics website, for that one my four main sources are the Mile High Comics and Atomic Avenue websites, which I flip back and forth from to assemble as complete a list of titles as I can; the Grand Comics Database again, for information on older comics; and when all else fails, good old Google searching. Oftentimes, I can get info from the publisher's own website on a given title. I haven't been working on that website today, though, because I did want to get the letter "S" finished here in terms of DCU villains...and I had to go out and run errands a couple of times, and there's good tv on tonight (New SMALLVILLE, yay!) so I probably won't get back to that until tomorrow. Answerguy 01:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC)David Peattie